Yomazu
Yomazu is a villain from the manga/anime Fairy Tail. He is one of the most powerful lesser members of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, where he served under Caprico of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He worked alongside his partner Kawazu. He is voiced by Daisuke Kageura in the Japanese version of the anime and Matt Thurston in the English version. Appearance Yomazu’s appearance is that of a humanoid goat, with a prominent flat nose and a goat’s beard. He’s seemingly covered in short, brown fur, and, when shown without his helmet, two large goat's ears, hanging down on his head's sides, are visible. He’s clad in a set of red samurai-like armor with golden edges, consisting of a traditional breastplate bearing Grimoire Heart’s symbol on it, linked to the pauldrons, which on the other hand are spherical and bear little to no resemblance to the plated one worn by ancient samurai, gauntlets revealing his hands, a waistguard composed of four traditional samurai plates, hanging over his legs, and a traditional samurai kabuto helmet with a prominent, golden crest on the front part and a long furry ornament protruding from the back, which, strangely enough, isn’t always portrayed. Together with the armor and under it, he dons a simple outfit consisting of a very long, pale gray shirt, loose dark pants with the lower leg parts being wrapped in bandages, and traditional Japanese sandals with socks. He also dons a light red obi belt tied around his waist, above the waistguard, and carries around a standard sword, tied to his left hip. Personality Yomazu is shown to be confident in his abilities, and fairly cocky in battle. He views the members of Legal Guilds as weak, because they are willing to abide by the "suffocating" rules set by the Magic Council. However, he seems prone to disclose too much information regarding his Guild's plans even when only casually asked: he let out in front of a downed Gajeel Redfox that the rest of Grimoire Heart would be coming soon, which effectively revitalized him for another round of battle, and later, after being threatened by Erza Scarlet, he disclosed all of the Guild's intentions. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Two shadowy figures bearing a great resemblance to Yomazu and his partner Kawazu appear alongside Grimoire Heart’s Guild Master, Hades during his discussion about the Oración Seis matter with Ultear Milkovich. The one resembling Yomazu comments that Legal Guilds would hardly overlook Oración Seis taking action, and the other, resembling his partner, states that they should be taking advantage of the current situation to keep searching for the keys to Zeref’s seal. Tenrou Island arc Yomazu and Kawazu are the first Grimoire Heart “lesser” members to infiltrate Tenrou Island: when Levy McGarden, one of the S-Class candidates on the Island, runs away from her partner Gajeel Redfox out of frustration for his demeanor towards her, the two ambush her. Yomazu tries cutting her, but she falls to the ground, luckily avoiding the attack. Kawazu is immediately behind her, immobilizing her hands and laying her on the ground so that his partner can finish her, something Yomazu readies to do, stating that one enemy is already going down. Before he can finish off a terrified Levy, however, Gajeel appears to parry Yomazu’s attack and save her from certain death. Yomazu and Kawazu stare in silence as their two opponents stand back to back, ready for confrontation. As Gajeel and Levy exchange words, with the latter commenting that they shouldn’t attack members of the Balam Alliance so arbitrarily, Yomazu and Kawazu proceed to mock them, with Yomazu calling the amount of rules in regular Guilds suffocating, and Kawazu stating that, in war, there aren’t rules. When asked by Gajeel why they mentioned “war” and what is their goal, Yomazu replies that they came to poach all the Fairies on the island while he activates his Gō spell, producing a continuous, extremely loud noise which forces Gajeel and Levy to cover their ears. As Levy suffers under Kawazu's Egg Magic barrages, Gajeel dodges a pair of slashes Yomazu performs against him. Then, much to Yomazu’s dismay, his spell is nullified by Levy’s Solid Script: Silent, allowing the opponents to focus again, and Gajeel to deliver a powerful punch on him. Yomazu, angered, asks how Gajeel dared to do that as he casts his Zan spell, damaging the surrounding area and, much to his opponent’s disbelief, cutting through Gajeel’s own iron body. He keeps going at Gajeel, using his Kan spell to harm him further, and subsequently delivering him another damaging slash with Narukami. With both of their opponents down and seemingly unable to fight back, Yomazu tells Kawazu that, if the other Fairy Tail's members are at the same level of the ones they just fought, the two of them alone could easily get rid of them all before the main squad arrives. An injured Gajeel asks what he's talking about, and Yomazu answers that the entire Grimoire Heart is coming. This prompts Gajeel to spur Levy to run off, in order to warn the others about the danger they're in. As Yomazu readies to run after Levy to prevent her from escaping, he's stopped by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club: the man, having consumed some iron provided by his partner before her escape, raises on his legs, again, readying to continue the battle, surprising Yomazu, who was scolding Kawazu for letting Levy get away. Gajeel attempts to hit Yomazu with Iron Dragon's Roar, but he stops the attack with Bō. As Kawazu bombards the opponent with his eggs, Yomazu slashes Gajeel several times, damaging him despite him commenting that his blunt sword could never pierce through his iron. Gajeel manages to catch Kawazu with his Iron Dragon's Sword, rapidly defeating him, but leaving himself open to Yomazu, who pierces through his right arm with his sword elongated by Tsuranuki. Much to his surprise however, Gajeel grabs onto his blade, claiming that he wouldn't lose, and remembered the time when Makarov invited him to join Fairy Tail. As Yomazu comments on his power, astonished, Gajeel cries out that he was a Fairy Tail Mage, breaking Yomazu's word by bending his stabbed arm and then attacking him with Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, breaking through his armor and defeating him, before collapsing from his wounds and exhaustion. As Levy returns to the scene alongside Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser and runs to Gajeel's side, an injured and laying, yet sneering Yomazu claims that for them it's over, as the Seven Kin of Purgatory, a group of Mages he couldn't stand a chance against, are coming. He's then confronted by Erza, who asks him what their goal is. He defiantly says that he won't reveal anything, but rapidly changes his mind, being shown revealing Grimoire Heart's intentions with a massive, comedic bump on his head. He states that his Guild is after Zeref, the Dark Mage from 400 years ago, who's still alive and is currently residing on Tenrou Island, but, according to Hades, is in a slumbering state, shocking Erza and Juvia. His awakening will submerge the world in total darkness. When Erza angrily asks if they want to step foot on the holy land of the Fairies and face them in battle, Yomazu warns her that Hades' army is coming, and goes on to list the Seven Kin of Purgatory, stating that one of them has already infiltrated the Island, much to his listeners' dismay. Some time later, Yomazu takes to sabotaging the weakened Fairy Tail Mages. Catching Bickslow off guard, Yomazu pierces him with a spell and along with Kawazu, begins attacking. Despite losing his sword, Yomazu is able to use his Magic and manages to cause Freed Justine's runes to dissipate, weakening their defense. Kain shows up as well and both Yomazu and Kawazu comment on how they can earn a promotion if they are successful. Together, the two of them target Freed and Bickslow while Kain deals with the girls and Elfman. Attacking Freed, Yomazu has his spells destroyed, much to his anger. However, he is soon able to gain the advantage in the battle. Once Elfman joins, Yomazu and Kawazu take on all three of them. Despite their attempts, the Fairy Tail Mages manage to overpower and defeat Yomazu and Kawazu, sending the former flying. Magic and Abilities Orient Solid Script: An alternate version of Solid Script in which the user, instead of writing western words in the air, employs Japanese kanji. Yomazu makes use of his katana when writing kanji, and the spells shown so far seem to possess a more battle-oriented use than Solid Script, being also seemingly more powerful. *'Bō': This word creates a strong defensive wall in the form of a kanji, which shields the user from enemy attack and is powerful enough to remain intact after being hit by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar. *'Gō': This word creates a deafening sound that drowns out every other sound in the area, making it nearly impossible for the enemy to hear anything else. It's possible that this spell affects only the caster's enemies or some chosen targets, as Yomazu and Kawazu were shown unaffected by it. It can be canceled out by Solid Script: Silent. *'Kan': This word creates a beam of energy, which pierces Yomazu's opponent. *'Zan': This word can be used to create airy slashes which follow the trajectory of Yomazu's sword's movements, to make his attacks deadlier and greatly increase their reach. This Magic is strong enough to cut through Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales. Sword Magic: Yomazu is capable of performing Magical attacks through the use of his katana, and even to physically increase its length. *'Dark Sword: Narukami': This technique has Yomazu rush towards his enemy, whom he slashes and then goes past, unsheathing his blade. A dark wave is created from Yomazu's sword, which follows his slash like a wake, cutting everything on his path, including Gajeel's iron scales. *'Tsuranuki': This technique greatly increase the length of Yomazu's blade, extending its reach. It was used to pierce through Gajeel's right arm, despite the protection granted him by his iron scales. Enhanced Durability: Yomazu was capable of surviving Gajeel's ultimate attack Karma Demon: Iron God's Sword without losing consciousness, and managing to talk freely afterwards. Some minutes later he was shown sitting without problem, with no sign of major injury, and could endure further punishment (though comedic) from Erza Scarlet. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yomazu is an extremely accomplished swordsman, and his swordplay is enough for him to keep on par with Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer powers, even managing to wound him at close range through the use of simple slashes despite the great protection offered by his Iron Dragon's Scales. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Male